


Let That Be Enough

by loveoverpride



Series: The Prince & The Stranger [2]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, The Prince & The Stranger, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little Christmas tale for Prince Peeta & Lady Katniss.<br/>Dedicating this to Amy and Keen.</p><p>Music Inspiration: "Let That Be Enough" - Switchfoot</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let That Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas tale for Prince Peeta & Lady Katniss.  
> Dedicating this to Amy and Keen.
> 
> Music Inspiration: "Let That Be Enough" - Switchfoot

Prince Peeta Mellark sat at his desk.

Sketching ideas on paper.

Drawing figures that would turn into portraits.

Thinking about the five months that had passed since he met and eventually won the heart of Katniss Everdeen.  She was the apple of his eye and he felt more alive now than he ever did in his 21 years. Lady Katniss was a jewel in the Castle and quietly she made bold impressions in him. His single life was over and he knew he had found a bride in this beautiful one. Encouraging him to witness nature, view things in a different light, even pick up his passion for art.

This woman had captured him fully. Her smile, her firm ideas, even her stubborn ways made everything better. 

_He loved her._

In his eyes, her life had changed for the better; originally a royal in the Seam, forced to become a slave in her own house. Peeta had never fought for another individual as much as he did for his beloved Katniss. It sure was a fight.

Her stepmother, Lady Snowden, tried to abstain her from seeing Peeta and having any part from the Royal Family, after hearing about the girl's rescue.  Many long days and painful nights in his arms, did Peeta hear Katniss cry out and hope for some way of escape.  But the judicial system prevailed and Katniss was released. How did the woman think she could win against this?

Fall had gradually turned into December crisp air in Panem. Decorations were set all over, wreaths gracing every door. The winter season was one of the Prince's favorites. Never one to be silent about his intentions and feelings, Peeta wanted to make Katniss' first Christmas with him a very special one.

“Finn?”

"Yeah, buddy?”

“I want to create a beautiful winter wonderland for Katniss.”

Lord Finnick Odair, Panem's newly appointed "Highest Bachelor", asked while lounging in his favorite chair, “How so?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I asked you,” Peeta answered with a smirk. He looked over his shoulder to see his best friend’s face.  “You’re a romantic. I see how you are with the ladies and your speeches. You’re smart with stuff like this.”

Finnick quickly suggested, “Snow? Lights? A group singing carols outside?  Yummy treats?”

“Hmm...I don’t know.”

“I could call Caesar, maybe he can help you out,” Finnick added. His hesitance caused Peeta rolled his eyes - he should have known.

_Caesar Flickerman._

Only the best event producer in the Capitol. Everyone who was anyone called on him to make their special occasions spectacular. He’d get the job done.  But he was a high-maintenance kind of man. He would get his way and no one would bother saying otherwise.

“Do you have any other ideas?”

Peeta lowered his eyes and slowly shook his head. “Unfortunately, no.”

"I'll make the call."

* * *

 

“Peeta, my boy! It is so good to see you!”

Looking at the door, the Prince watched as the extravagantly-dressed man march into the room. No one could make an entrance like Caesar.

“Hello, Caesar,” he answered, firmly shaking hands. “Likewise. Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“Anytime. Now, what is the occasion?”

Peeta’s eyes lit with excitement as he spoke. “I want to create a special Christmas for Katniss.”

“Katniss? Who is Katniss?”

Peeta scrunched his nose at the blatant dismissal of the woman who had surprised him and warmed his heart. But wanting to offend his elders, he straightened his face.

“Caesar, I thought you met her.”

The older gentleman stared at the Prince, still not connecting the dots. With an exasperated sigh, Peeta took it upon himself to remind him.

“She attended my parents’ gala. I met her there. You know...she had the fiery red dress. I danced with her. Then I couldn’t find her for a while.”

“Ahh! The daughter of the late Baron Everdeen, bless his soul, whom you rescued from that disgustingly dark Seam house,” Caesar responded in a overly dramatic tone. “What a juicy story. Love it!”

“She’s my _girlfriend_.”

“Right, right, right,” Caesar answered with a wave of his hand. “She’s...something else. I've heard about her. You know, through my people. So stubborn and not as talkative as we’ve hope but what can ya do? Now, what are you thinking for this shindig, Prince Peeta?”

Peeta tried very hard not to throw a smug look at Caesar, for obviously making Katniss sound to be a second-class citizen who didn't deserve his attention. But he carried on with his vision.

“I want to see her smile brightly, make her feel like she belongs here. I don’t know if she exactly feels comfortable. She’s so used to being a servant. I can’t have her think this way anymore. She is a princess. Soon to be my wife. I need her to know how special she is."

Caesar nodded with compassion; the Prince always seemed to talk as if he was on the clouds whenever Katniss was mentioned. He took a minute to ponder about the concept. Then surprisingly, he clapped loudly. “I know what to do!”

He paused, with arms extended in the air, as if he was a leading performer in one of the theatrical performances that showed in the Capitol.

Peeta looked around frantically. He couldn't tell what was going on. “Well? Tell me!”

“We’ll use vibrant colors all over the parlor, creating a youthful and bold look. Then get a 20-foot tree inside the right quarter, where she resides, I presume, and decorate the mess out of it! Ooh, how about we include a string quartet, poinsettias...Does she have a favorite color? We’ll include that. An event she'll never forget!”

As Caesar continued with his vision of grandeur, moving about and floating around the room, showing exactly where each particle would reside, Peeta’s face fell more and more. This was not the idea he had in mind. 

“Umm, Caesar?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“Is there any way we can bring this down a notch,” Peeta quietly asked, wringing his hands. “I don’t know if Katniss will appreciate this.”

Caesar dismissed the Prince, shaking his head. “No. She’ll love this. She has to. Especially if she's going to be married to the sexiest bachelor in all the land! This will be photographed, even televised. You can’t let her down."

Blushing profusely, Peeta stammered. "N-n-no. I don't want to do this. We need to think about other options."

“Nonsense. This will be perfect for your sweet Katniss.”

This was Peeta’s time to respectfully use his given right to decline. He straightened his shoulders, cleared his throat, and faced Caesar.

“Caesar, I appreciate your wonderful ideas. But I want to move into another direction.”

The Prince watched as the charismatic personality snap his mouth shut. He appeared to be shocked that anyone would say no to them.

“Well then,” he offered. “What would you like?”

Peeta blew out a long breath, because he had no clue.

“Let’s figure it out.”

* * *

 

_Let me know that you're near me_

_Let me know your touch_

_Let me know that you love me_

_Let that be enough_

 

Peeta softly wrapped on the door of Katniss’ bedroom. His heart skipped a beat when she glanced at him, halting her activity of folding clothes.

“Katniss,” Peeta shyly asked. "May I speak with you, please?”

“Hi. Sure, Peeta.”

Katniss swiftly approached Peeta. Her hair shone as the sunlight hit her crown of brown locks. Although she was shorter, Katniss had a strong stance, downright intimidating. Peeta hoped whatever he would ask would come off the right way.

“You know Christmas is only a week and I wanted to know what you would like?”

Katniss shrugged as she neatly placed the pants on her bed that were in her hands.  “I don’t know. Steaming hot cocoa. The good kind. I never had that growing up.”

Peeta stared at her incredulously for a while. It certainly must have been a joke. He did catch on how sarcastic she could be, during their many lunch and dinner dates and conversations.

“What? That’s it? No clothes? A horse," he spat out in confusion. "Perhaps new hunting boots? I know you like those.”

“No, I'm okay,” Katniss flatly responded. “I don’t need much. I'm just thrilled to be here. With you. That works for me."

The nerve of this young woman to reject the opportunity to receive anything she might desire nearly offended the Prince. He wanted her to have everything she wanted.

"But Katniss, I want you to have the best Christmas you could imagine. I'd be the worst boyfriend ever to not get you presents or something that you’d just tip over with excitement."

“Surprise me.”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me,” Katniss snarkily added. “I can tell you have something up your sleeve.”

Peeta’s eyes widened. “What?”

With a nod and an elegant chuckle, Katniss answered, “Yes. I’m very observant, my sweet Peeta Mellark. Do you what you want. I think we’ve known each other long enough for you to come to a conclusion. It’s not like I never celebrated Christmas before.”

Her silver eyes were fierce and Peeta was mesmerized. It was like his fears calmed once he looked into those eyes and heard her voice.  Just because Katniss was materialistically without for years, it didn’t mean she was less of a person. Of course, this was a life that was far different than what Peeta knew. He still needed to broaden his views.

“I just want you to feel at home. Here. With me,” he spoke. A lump began to form in his throat; he felt so embarrassed.

“Peeta,” she announced in a somewhat harsh, yet hushed tone. “Come here.”

The Prince scooted closer to the beautiful Katniss. She smiled and placed her lips onto his. Peeta inwardly gasped as he felt her warmth pass towards him. Katniss had never been so bold in their intimate moments.

Gravitating towards his love, Peeta wrapped his arms around his waist. Katniss stood on her tiptoes and sighed into his mouth, while reaching to cup her hand on his cheek. Time stood still in Peeta’s mind as he and Katniss continued to explore and revel in each other’s touch.

When Peeta felt Katniss’ lips slowly leaving his, he opened his eyes. There she was, smiling, with eyes twinkling.

“Listen. I am at home. Don’t forget that. That’s more than enough for me. I know it’ll take some time for me to adjust. But I won’t stop learning. And by the way, Peeta,” Katniss paused to give him another intense kiss.  When she pulled away to witness a breathless, blushing Prince in front of her, she winked.

“I love you. Just love me in return fully, for who I am, and not who I could potentially be. That's all I want for Christmas."

Peeta's cheeks rose as he grasped Katniss' hands.  He would've have expected her to tell him that in a million years, because he didn't know if she felt the same way as he did. But it made everything clear. "I can do that. But I'll still spoil you rotten, my dear."

"That's fine," she giggled. "I'll allow it."

"You sound like a Princess already," Peeta replied. 

Katniss squeezed his hands tighter. "Well, I'll be one soon. Why not get a head start?"


End file.
